


To Hell With Us!

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Tok'ra, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 ends up on Netu when they trespass on one of Sokar's planets. There they meet Rosha/Jolinar who had failed to escape.</p><p>Pairings: Mention of Jolinar/Bynarr - though not sure it counts as a relationship as she is his sex slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 109. SG-1, Rosha|Jolinar, Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Their escape from Netu fails and Rosha|Jolinar remain Sokar's prisoners. At some point SG-1 are also captured by Sokar's Jaffa and sent to Netu. The SG team works with Rosha|Jolinar to plan another escape attempt.
> 
> Notes: Takes place maybe mid first season. Can't be any earlier if they are to know about Unas. SG-1 happens to wander across a planet they should not have, and Sokar's Jaffa grab them. I'm guessing Jolinar originally escaped from Netu at least about a year before SG-1 starts, or else she wouldn't have time to go through a long hard recovery and go on another mission to Cronus court, and then escape and hide on Nasya for months before early season 2. So she has been on Netu for more than a year extra, more like a year and a half in this AU. Poor Rosha and Jolinar.
> 
> Warning: minor violence, talk of and allusions to rape, character death

"The Jaffa that caught us, who do they belong to, Teal'c?" Jack asks, as they are lead in chains towards the Stargate.

"Sokar. He is a Goa'uld of ancient times. He once was ruler of the system lords but was defeated by an alliance of Goa'uld many centuries ago. Apophis and Ra were among his conquerors."

"Silence! Sokar has not been conquered! He is a powerful god!" one of the Jaffa exclaims, giving Teal'c a hard push.

They walk in silence for some time, then Sam whispers. "What happened?"

"Apophis himself believed him destroyed, but obviously he was mistaken," Teal'c tells them.

"His name is also very old in Earth mythology. He was the most feared deity in ancient Egypt, the original God of Death," Daniel says.

"Got anything a little more up to date?" Jack asks.

"Well, I don't know what he's been up to lately, but according to the book of the dead, there was a time he ruled all of Earth, his land around menthes were covered by darkness and inhabited by serpents," Daniel explains.

"Unas. The first host of the Goa'uld," Teal'c observes.

"I _told_ you to be SILENT!" one of the Jaffa hammered Teal'c over the shoulder, making him almost fall.

Another Jaffa kicks Daniel. They continues in silence.

They reaches the Stargate and is taken through it, then walked fast to a large, looming castle. The world is highly industrialized, with mines and construction everywhere.

"This is new." Jack observes, then shuts up when one of the Jaffa glares at him.

They reach the castle and the lead Jaffa steps up and reports to a Jaffa with silver forehead tattoo - and large winged costume.

After some moments an Unas shows up, and grins evilly at them. He gives some orders and they are taken through the castle, which is dark and creepy, with images depicting torture and violence, and screaming men and women.

They are thrown into a dark, gloomy cell.

"Your will be taken before your Lord Sokar when it pleases him. It will not please you. Now is the time to repent your sins!" a Jaffa tells them.

"This place is downright creepy! What more can you tell me about this Sokar?" Jack asks when the door has slammed behind them.

"Well. Sokar may have an Unas host, I guess. If he is such an old Goa'uld as Teal'c says, and the Unas were the first hosts. There had to be a time when both form of Goa'uld host co- existed, Unas and Human." Daniel says.

"Teal'c? Is Sokar Unas?" Jack asks. "Was _that_ Sokar we saw, you think?"

"I cannot say, O'Neill."

"All I know about Sokar from mythology is this; his portion of tuat or the other world was filled with lakes of fire, the wicked were thrown into his punishment after torture and mutilation."

"In other words, Hell," Jack concludes.

"Yeah. Basically he was the original Satan," Daniel says gloomily.

"Wonderful!" Jack groans and sits down against the wall.

* * *

"Kneel before your Lord Sokar!" the Jaffa screams at them and hits them behind the knees, making them fall.

A Goa'uld dressed in a red and black cloak or robe, with a large hood sat on the throne before them. The throne was draped in red cloth, and behind him hung red curtains. Large candles was standing one tables beside the throne - tables also covered with red cloth.

"Come on! This is a cliche!" Jack exclaims.

"Silence! Insolent cur!" the Goa'uld thunders, lowering his hood.

The Goa'uld is pale - beyond pale. With strangely marked veins standing out under his skin. His eyes are yellow. They all get the impression that this Goa'uld does not have a human host, but none of them know what he is.

"Listen, we didn't mean to, ah, trespass on your planet. Just a small error, so we'll be going, okay?" Jack says.

"You are challenging me!" Sokar booms. "Puny human! You will regret your transgressions for the rest of your short lives - which will feel as an eternity in Hell!"

"What?" Jack asks.

Sokar just laughs and activates his hand device, focusing the beam on Jack's forehead, making him gasp and collapse further to the ground. Sokar flashes his eyes and grins to the others. "Do not be concerned - it will be your time soon!"

* * *

What feels like hours later, they are all rather worse for wear, after being tortured with both painstick and hand device.

Sokar looks longingly at the painstick. "Regrettably I do not have time to play more with you right now. I have an important meeting. Take them to Netu!" He looks at Teal'c for a moment. "Including the Shol'vah. It shall amuse me in particular to hear of the suffering of Apophis's former first prime!"

"Yes, my Lord." A Jaffa in a large red armor with wings, bows and then turns to SG-1. "Get up! Move!"

They drag themselves to their feet and support each other out of the room.

* * *

"Any idea what he is? Sokar, I mean," Jack asks, when they lay bound in a teltac.

"I do not," Teal'c said.

The others just shook their heads.

"So, Netu? Jack asks. "Any guesses?"

"Not sure, but I have a really bad feeling about this," Daniel says.

"He _did_ talk about Hell," Sam agrees.

"You don't think... those lakes of fire, the other world?" Jack asks, worried.

"Satan, remember?" Daniel says, rhetorically.

They have only flown for a short time when they are freed from their bindings and forced into emergency pods, which are then launched at high speed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel? Teal'c? Carter?" Jack shouts, when he has gotten out of the emergency pod.

"Here, O'Neill," Teal'c calls.

"I'm here, sir!" Sam calls back.

"Daniel?" Jack calls again.

"Over here!"

The others hurry to where Daniel has landed, and helps him out of the pod.

"Where _are_ we?" Jack asks, when they are standing together, looking at the place.

Sam coughs. "The air is hot and full of noxious gases, we need to get inside! Find somewhere else - we can't survive out here!"

"Hell!" Jack muses, looking around. He shakes his head. "Okay - let's check out the place... _That_ way!" He points, choosing a direction at random.

* * *

"At least it's...moderately less hostile in here, though what the environment has gained, the locals make up for in abundance. I've never experienced a group so hostile and unfriendly!" Daniel complains.

"They're imprisoned in Hell! What do you expect?" Jack comments. "We just need to show we are strong and doesn't have weaknesses." He takes Daniel's glasses off him and sticks them in his pocket. "Trust me on this. Don't show weakness."

"What about seeing?" Daniel complains.

"Looks like a most of the people in here are Jaffa," Sam observes. "Fairly many humans, but more Jaffa."

"The humans probably doesn't survive long in here," Daniel says, despondently.

"Stop that!" Jack orders. "No negativity! We're getting out of here!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" a voice says from behind them. "No one has ever succeeded."

They turn around to see a young, thin woman, wearing a patched white dress.

"Hello," Jack says. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rosha," the woman says. She studies them for a moment. "Apophis's former first prime, the _shol'vah_ Teal'c. What are you doing here together with three humans? Wearing the same uniforms, even."

"We had the misfortune of trespassing upon a world belonging to Sokar," Teal'c tells her.

She nods. "Sokar would usually just kill people for that. Teal'c I can understand being sent here, but not the rest."

"What's it to you?" Jack asks, getting annoyed.

"I mean no offense. It is merely that this is normally a placed reserved for those who have committed some graver offense to Sokar, such as rebelling, stealing from him, spying on him, or outright betraying him."

"So, which is you?" Daniel asks, curiously.

She looks at them for a moment, then smiles faintly. "I would probably be considered to fall into all those categories. I have been here for more than one years and a half."

A gong sounds, and Rosha winces. "Bynarr returns. I must go." She hurries off.

"Bynarr? Who's that?" Jack asks.

The others look at him and shrug.

* * *

"No - don't interfere. We're not strong enough to fight all of them," Jack says, stopping Sam from running to the aid of a woman getting raped by a group of Jaffa. "Unfortunately." He adds. "You too, Teal'c, Daniel."

"How can you just let them do that to her!" Sam exclaims, as Jack pushes his team mates in another direction.

"I've been in prison, and there are situations where you can help, and those where you can't. We're four - against who knows how many. I doubt anyone would support us."

They are all unhappy, but realizing it is the truth. Teal'c has already had to save both Sam and Daniel - twice - from Jaffa who wanted to have fun with the new prisoners.

"It's no wonder there are fewer humans than Jaffa - the Jaffa seems to think of the humans as free game," Sam says, disgusted.

"Unfortunately, while both Jaffa and humans are slaves to the Goa'uld, humans are consider lower in value than Jaffa," Teal'c tells them.

"Awesome," Jack grumbles. "Let's go back to that cave we discovered earlier. It's at least somewhat defensible. We should also see if we can make weapons. Find some sticks, at least."


	3. Chapter 3

It is not until a couple days later that they see Rosha again. She has a half-healed injury on her left arm, and walks with a faint limp.

SG-1 has spent the night in a the cave they has found, just as the other nights. They take turns guarding the entrance, armed with sticks they have found. They have just finished eating the gruel that is served, when they see Rosha.

"Hi," Daniel says, waving at her.

"What's happened to you?" Sam asks, looking at her arm.

"That looks like it was deep, but it's almost healed?" Jack observes.

She winces. "Bynarr was dissatisfied with me."

"Who's Bynarr?" Jack asks.

"Sokar's underling, and Lord of Netu."

"A Goa'uld?" Teal'c asks.

Rosha nods. "Yes."

"Why did he hurt you?"

She sighs. "I... belong to him. As punishment for my attempt to escape."

"Belong to him," Sam says, looking concerned.

"As a slave. A sex slave." She looks unhappy.

"Damn snakehead!" Jack exclaims.

"Snakehead?" Rosha asks.

"It's... a derogatory term for the Goa'uld. Because they're snake-like and sits in the head," Daniel explains.

Rosha smiles faintly. "I would say that is an insult to snakes."

Jack grins. "I'm not disputing that. So, you say you tried to escape. What did you do? Do you think it could succeed if we work together?"

"I seduced Bynarr and bid my time until he trusted me. After, ah, mating with him, he fell asleep as usual and I stole the key to the transporter in his quarters and tried to get away."

Jack winces. "What went wrong?"

"His First Prime came to report on something just as I activated the ring transporter. Bynarr woke up and saw me. He contacted Sokar immediately and I was caught."

"Damn. Bad luck!" Jack says.

"I was... severely punished, and after that I was sent back here to Netu - and given to Bynarr as his sex slave, as continued punishment. Bynarr was reprimanded as well, with the painstick, and by having his various allowances and small luxuries diminished. He was furious at me for that, though mostly for betraying him." A small smile played around her mouth. "While he will not admit it, he had fallen in love with me."

Jack makes a grimace. "Well, I guess it's better to only have to contend with him. That's why you walk around here without danger?"

"We've seen a couple other women - and men too - who were, ah, raped," Sam says.

Rosha nods. "They would not dare do that to me." She grimaces. "Unless Bynarr wishes for it, as punishment. Fortunately, that is rare."

The others look horrified, but decides not to inquire further.

"Maybe we could escape that way you tried. We're enough that we can probably take out Bynarr," Jack says.

"Careful!" Rosha looks around, worried. Seeing no one is near enough to hear, she relaxes. "He has a number of allies among the population."

"What about weapons?" Sam asks. "Anything better than sticks?"

"Bynarr is allowed one hand device and one staff weapon for his First Prime," Rosha tells them. "However, there is no way we can get to them."

"What's with this no-can-do attitude?" Jack says. "I've seen the First Prime. Teal'c can take him - can't you, T?"

"Yes. If I catch him alone and without his weapon, which is unlikely."

"Then we'll come up with some sort of diversion. Lure him away, maybe." Jack looks thoughtful. "Carter? Perhaps you could, ah, feign interest in him and lure him off? There's not a lot of women here, and fewer that he can have to himself."

Sam grimaces. "I guess I can try - you guys just make sure you'll get there before I have to do something I'll regret."

"Sure, don't worry, Carter," Jack promises. He looks to Rosha. "So, if we get hold of that staff weapon, and you get the hand device from the snakehead, then we have a chance. Though I'd prefer to have more weapons."

"He does not trust me as he did before. He is unlikely do allow himself to go to sleep while I am in the room, unfortunately." She looks distant, as if she is discussing something with herself. "However, if we plan this correctly, perhaps there is a way. When I next go to allow Bynarr to mount me, you can enact your plan and take the staff weapon from his First Prime. Then maybe Teal'c can dress in his clothing. If done near the darkest hour, most will be asleep, and few will notice. You could overcome Bynarr's guards, and enter his quarters while I keep him occupied."

"Then we kill Bynarr, grab his transporter key, and escape to Sokar's palace," Sam concludes.

"Yes," Rosha agrees. "Possibly."

"What then? Isn't that as bad as being here?" Daniel asks. "Wouldn't we be caught immediately by Sokar's guards?"

"Not if we are very careful," Rosha says, warming to the idea. "During nighttime there are fewer guards patrolling. We _should_ be ready to fight those that are near the transporter room, but if we make it past them, we may be able to steal a teltac and escape in that."

"I see one problem - no, I see lots of problems," Jack says, sighing. "Anyway, for this to work, it hinges on Bynarr trusting you, to some degree at least, doesn't it?"

"It's also going to take a while to get the staff weapon from the First Prime and get to Bynarr's quarters. We have to wait for it to be late night, and we probably have to sneak back," Daniel says.

Rosha sighs. "I can probably make Bynarr trust me _somewhat_ at least. It will take me some time, weeks, maybe of concerted effort, but I can do it. When we do make our move against him, it will not be a problem that it has to be late in the evening. I can easily keep him occupied for many hours. Goa'uld have a lot of stamina."

Jack nods. "Okay. I'm sorry about you having to do this, but I don't see another way."

Rosha shook her head. "Neither do I. The prospect of actually getting out of here will make it all tolerable."

The gong rang, and she hurried off, promising to start working on Bynarr's trust immediately. The others would have to focus on staying alive, and away from the more aggressive of the Jaffa.


	4. Chapter 4

It is about a week later, when one of the large and powerful Jaffa, leading a gang, decides Sam should be has been looking at her for a while, and Sam feels uneasy every time they are near him.

He is a big Jaffa, with dark hair that sits like a nest on his head, and narrow green eyes, which glints evilly.

He surprises her when she is out for a short walk on her own, to see if she can find some rags or some of the thin pale grass that grows here and there. The floor of the cave is hard, and she wants to padd her sleeping place.

"Ah, human female!" the Jaffa grins. "I was hoping to run into you. Why do you always stay away?"

"Why do you think?" Sam says, eyeing the path between the rocks, only maybe 30 feet away. It could as well be a thousand. Why did she take the shortcut, which took her to this out-of-the-way spot, a small open place between tall rockfaces.

"I think you have not admitted to yourself how advantageous it would be for you to have me to protect you. Sooner or later your pathetic friends will give up - I can see all of you get weaker by the day!"

She knows he is not half wrong. They are not getting enough food, and the air and temperature is vicious. ""Leave me alone!" She tries to make a run for it, but he grabs her arm.

They start to fight, or rather Sam struggles while he holds her and fondles her. "Such a wildcat!" He chuckles. "Give in - be mine! You know you want a real Jaffa male like me."

"I will never give in!" Sam exclaims and manages to wriggle out of his grasp.

She doesn't get far before he grab her foot and starts pulling her towards him. However, Sam gets her hands on a large rock, and smashes it against the side of his head. He growls loudly and give her a hard hit on the side of the face, making her fly across the opening and land against some sharp rocks.

Sam screams as the cliff cuts a deep wound in her right thigh, embedding a sharp piece of rock in it.

"That's what you get for resisting!" the Jaffa laughs. "Now you are mine!"

" **She is not yours and never will be! You will leave her alone, _immediately_!"**

They both turn to look at the owner of the flanged voice, and to her surprise, Sam sees Rosha.

The Jaffa glare evilly at her, and curse something in Goa'uld, but he slinks off.

Rosha hurries to Sam's side, and kneels down beside her. "You are badly hurt."

For a moment Sam has forgotten the pain, and just stares at Rosha. "Wait - you spoke like a Goa'uld. How did you do that?"

Rosha sighs. She flashes her eyes at Sam. " **I am not a Goa'uld - or, biologically I am, but not all Goa'uld are the same."**

"You tricked us! You pretended to be human!"

" **I did not trick you.** **You talked to my host, Rosha. My name is Jolinar."**

"Your host" Sam snorts. "Right."

" **I do not care if you do not believe me. We need to do something about that injury.** " She pulls out the large rock splinter in Sam's leg, making Sam cry.

"Au! I'll bleed to death like this!" Sam exclaims, as blood flows freely.

Jolinar takes one of the rags Sam has found and presses it against the injury. " **Hold this - I shall fetch the healing device Bynarr has. I will get your friends to come here first.** "

She runs off to find Sam's teammates.

* * *

When she returns a short time later, Sam's friends are with her. They look at Jolinar when she comes back.

"Wait. How do we know we can trust you?" Jack says, barring her access to Sam.

Jolinar rolls her eyes. " **Why would I have interferred if I did not wish to help? Stand aside, if you want your friend to live."**

"Your name is Jolinar?" Teal'c asks.

" **Yes. I am Jolinar of Malkshur."**

Teal'c looks shocked.

"You have heard of her?" Jack asks.

"Yes. Jolinar once tried to overthrow one of the System Lords but was defeated when Apophis joined the battle. He... _she_ escaped during the slaughter of her armies. "

" **That is me.** "

"Okay, so your famous. So what? Doesn't make you any more trustworthy."

**"Not all Goa'uld would harm you. Some would help."**

"Right!" Jack snorts.

" **I am Tok'ra. Do you know what they are?"**

Teal'c hesitates. "There is an old legend among the Jaffa, for them to speak of concerning a group of Goa'uld who opposed the ways of the System Lords. This group is called the Tok'ra. Are you part of this group?"

" **I am. Now let me heal her!"**

"I can't say I trust you - or that I know what the Hell you're about, but... yes." Jack says.

They stand aside.

Jolinar kneels beside Sam and puts the healing device on. She activates it and starts running the beam from it over Sam's injury. Sam gasps, but soon relaxes. After a while, the wound has healed completely.

"Wow!" Sam says, moving her leg.

" **You are welcome."** Jolinar says sarcastically.

"Sorry. Thanks," Sam gets out.

"All right - time for some answers!" Jack exclaims.

" **Not know. I cannot let Bynarr catch me with this healing device. Not only would it destroy my work of getting him to trust me, but he may well punish me severely. I will return later."**

She hurries off, leaving the others staring after her, dumbfounded.

* * *

"What do you think?" Daniel asks, when they are back in the cave.

"About the new snake?" Jack asks.

"Yes, Jack. Do you think we can trust her?"

"Trust her!" Jack spits. "Of course we can't trust her!"

"She did help me. Why would she do that?" Sam points out.

"Who knows what her plans are! Maybe to make us trust her and help her escape." Jack says. "If she's really been here for 1 1/2 year, and as a sex slave, then I guess I can't blame her for that."

"I would think that would have worked better if she had left and not interferred. Even if the Jaffa killed me, the three of you would still help her escape," Sam says. "And none of you would have known she was Goa'uld. Or Tok'ra."

"True," Teal'c says. "The Tok'ra are the Goa'uld resistance. If that is truly what she is, then it explain why she is here."

"Yeah, but even if she's Goa'uld resistance, she's still a snake." Jack reminds them.

"So we're dropping the plan to escape with her?" Daniel asks.

Jack is silent for some time, then shakes his head. "No, we go along with it. At least for now. I can't see any other way of getting out of here - and she _did_ help Carter."


	5. Chapter 5

Several more weeks passed, with SG-1 often having to fight for safety and food, but somehow making it. They have run ins with Jaffa, and with the First Prime of Bynarr, but nothing more than the other humans there.

Bynarr himself shows himself to the masses and speaks, and SG-1 immediately starts to feel almost sorry for Rosha|Jolinar - even if they are Goa'uld. Bynarr is neither good looking, nor a friendly person. He tortures a couple prisoners severely in front of them all, and just laughs.

Meanwhile Rosha|Jolinar has worked on making Bynarr trust her, and had only come to talk to SG-1 now and then.

They still did not trust her completely, but more than they had, and they were convinced she did not want to turn them in for some reward, but actually wanted to flee with them. Whatever else they might think of her, a Goa'uld, they could work together to be free.

She arrives late in the afternoon one day. "I believe Bynarr trusts me now, and in any case, the evening in three days is a good choice."

"Why, Rosha?" Jack asks.

Rosha is usually the one to talk to them, since she and Jolinar have agreed that they feel more comfortable with her.

"Sokar has a celebration with several guests invited. Bynarr will be attending, and returning quite late. He will be drunk and more easy to manipulate."

Jack nods. "Okay, that does sound good. Hopefully it also means some confusion in Sokar's palace, and guards not paying as close attention to who walks around."

"That is correct. We should pretend to be human slaves. Hopefully we can steal suitable clothing," Rosha says.

"All right, then let's call that a plan. When do we come to Bynarr's chambers?"

"About two hours after midnight: I estimate he will be dismissed around midnight. Two hours later he will have mounted me several times, and that combined with him being drunk should make him sleepy enough that he can be overpowered."

"Okay, we'll be there then," Jack says. "And Rosha... good luck. Both of you."

Rosha nods. "The same." She turns to Sam. "Be careful - Bynarr's First Prime is strong, dangerous, and not to be trusted."

* * *

"No, not here!" Sam quickly jumps back. "Somewhere more private!"

"Who cares? No one will dare interfere, female!" the First Prime insists, hoarsely.

"I care. I... can't properly relax out in public." Sam insists, deciding to try and appeal to his ego. "I know I'll need it - I've heard you are... well endowed."

He laughs. "Oh, you have heard right. I have been truly blessed in that area as well." He caresses his groin, where a sizable bulge can already be seen. "You are in for a real treat."

"That... sounds great. Now, are you coming?" She hurries along the path towards where the others will be waiting.

The Jaffa grins and follows. "Such a feisty one!"

Sam leads him to a deserted part of the complex, and then stop in the middle and opening. "This is a good spot."

"Oh, I agree." The Jaffa reaches for Sam, but just then Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel all jump him at the same time.

The First Prime stumbles to the ground, but struggles and will clearly throw off the members of SG-1 soon. Sam grabs a rock and hits the Jaffa over the head, and he passes out.

The others jump off and look at the unconscious Jaffa, drawing a sigh of relief.

"Damn he's tough!" Jack exclaims.

"Yes. We should tie him up quickly," Daniel says.

"No. He must die immediately. Otherwise we risk that he gets loose and interrupts our plan," Teal'c says.

"Agreed," Jack says.

Teal'c takes the staff weapon that the Jaffa has dropped, and shoots the other Jaffa with it. Then they take off his clothing and Teal'c put it on, before they drag the dead Jaffa behind some rocks, so he will not be found quickly.

* * *

"That was the last guard," Teal'c says, when they pull the guard to the side.

"Good - let's get inside and help Rosha," Jack says.

They open the unlocked door as quietly as they can. Inside there is a loud roar, which they quickly realize is Bynarr coming. Teal'c takes a step forward and calls to him. "My Lord!"

Bynarr growls and gets out of the bed to stand naked before them, his impressively sized shaft still half-hard, and he is glaring angrily at them. "Who are you and why are you disturbing me?"

"I am Teal'c, and I am here to kill you." He swings out the staff weapon he has hid behind his back, and activates it. He fires at Bynarr before the Goa'uld has time to jump aside or reach for his hand device. It is clear he is slowed down by his recent climax and the amount of alcohol he has consumed.

Jolinar makes a relieved sound as Bynarr falls to the ground. Teal'c shoots him again, making sure he is dead. Jolinar grabs her dress and pulls it on quickly, then staggers to Bynarr's corpse, her legs unsteady. She grabs his necklace and pulls it off him. " **This is the key to activate the transportation rings. We should leave immediately."**

Sam and Jack have closed and barred the door, and are pushing some furniture before it, should anyone come.

"It's too bad we only have a staff weapon - we could have used some more weapons, like a couple zats, at least," Jack says.

" **Zats? Ah, yes, your word for zat'nik'tels. Unfortunately, there are none here."** Jolinar goes to Bynarr's chest and grabs a hand device that lies on top of it. " **There is this kara'kesh, though, which I can use."**

"Right. Of course you can," Jack says. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Are you okay?" Sam looks searchingly at Jolinar. "You had to keep that disgusting brute occupied for hours."

" **The fact that Bynarr is dead means that I am better than I have been in a long time. Do not concern yourself."**

"Uh, what about Rosha?" Daniel asks.

" **She is always unconscious during these... sessions. It is the least I can do for her."** She goes to a device above the fireplace and inserts the star-like key. " **Go stand in the middle of the rings - I will join you."**

They do, and Jolinar activates the transporter and quickly joins them. " **Be prepared. After my previous escape attempt there _will_ be guards in the room we arrive in."**

* * *

"Kree! Surrender at once!" the Jaffa screams at them.

Jolinar just flashes her eyes and activates her hand device, sending a shock wave at the two Jaffa. They are thrown hard against the wall and sinks down to the floor, unconscious.

"Nice!" Jack comments. "We could use someone like you on our team!"

Jolinar nods at him. " **Someone else may have heard us. They will be coming. We should hurry. Take their weapons."**

Jack grabs a staff weapon for himself, and one for Sam, then throws a zat at Daniel and Jolinar. She zats each of the guards thrice to dispose of them.

They hurry out the room.

"What way?" Jack asks.

" **This way."** Jolinar points.

They walk or run along the corridors, occasionally hearing someone else approaching, and then they hide. They have only one encounter with Jaffa guards, but manages to dispatch them quickly.

"How much further?" Jack asks.

**"See the door at the end of this corridor? It leads to another corridor, which goes to the space port."**

**"** Okay. Any guards there, you think?"

" **Almost certainly. Sokar's celebration may be mostly over, but many of the guests will be here, some of which have arrived in teltacs and alkesh's - depending on their importance. Even those arriving through the chaapa'ai will have landed a smaller vessel here, since it is quite some distance from this palace. For security reasons."**

"Right. So guards to keep an eye on the important guests ships so nothing happens to them."

" **And even more so in order to avoid them doing something against Sokar. He is paranoid, as are many Goa'uld. Usually with good reason."**

"Wonderful." Jack sighs. "What then?"

" **This way."** She opens a door. " **There should be storage rooms along this corridor. If we are fortunate we can find more suitable clothing."**

"Won't they _smell_ that we've come from Netu anyway? Most of us haven't bathed in more than a month!" Daniel complains.

" **Believe me, I know - and I can assure you I want a bath as soon as possible. We have little time, but there should be effective showers in the storage rooms, mostly meant to clean and disinfect those who have been exposed to dangerous spills from goods being transported."**

"I thought a Goa'uld wouldn't care?" Sam asks as they hurry through the empty corridors.

" **Oh, he does not, but he wishes to be the one to decide who dies and or suffers, not random fate."** She opens a door. " **In here."**


	6. Chapter 6

They manages to find clean clothing, and to shower, and after that and being dressed in new clothes, they feel much better.

Jolinar has put on the most expensive clothing she could find - which was unfortunately not as expensive as she had wanted. The others are wearing much more simple clothing, since they are hoping to appear a Goa'uld with her slaves. Due to this, they have to leave their staff weapons behind, except Teal'c, but at least they all have zats they took from the next group of Jaffa they had met.

" **Well, the kara'kesh will help convince the Jaffa,"** Jolinar decides, looking at herself in the mirror.

Walking in a deliberate unhurried way, they traverse the last distance to the spaceport. Entering, Jolinar addresses the nearest guard.

" **I am Lord Roak, and I am leaving for my home planet immediately."**

"My Lord," one of the Jaffa says, bowing. "Allow me to conduct you to your ship."

" **I am in no need of extra servants. I can find my way just fine."**

"I did not mean to imply..."

He is interrupted by the alarm going off. SG-1 and Rosha|Jolinar immediately realizes that their escape must have been discovered.

" **Good, then please stay out of my affairs!"** Jolinar says, starting to continue.

"I apologize, my Lord, but until I know what the alarm is about, I cannot allow you to continue."

" **Insolence! How _dare_ you detain me!" ** She flashes her eyes.

"I am very sorry, my Lord. I will determine what is going on immediately, so this regrettable situation can be remedied."

" **You are insulting a guest of Lord Sokar! You will burn eternally in the fires of Netu!"** Jolinar exclaims.

Another Jaffa enters the room behind them. "Intruders!" He shouts. "We are looking for a group of five, led by an enemy Goa'uld!"

"Crap!" Jack exclaims, and hurries to fire on the nearest Jaffa.

The others attack as well, jumping to safety wherever they can and firing at the Jaffa with their zats.

Jolinar is using her hand device, and Teal'c his staff weapon. It is a near fight, but finally most of the Jaffa are lying on the ground. They are about to dispatch the last of the enemies when Jolinar is hit by a staff blast, sending her flying. The others quickly kill those Jaffa, but by then Jolinar has been hit again, and is lying unmoving on the floor.

"Jolinar!" Sam exclaims, running to her.

The others follow quickly, keeping an eye on the door.

"We need to get out of here!" Jack orders. "More Jaffa will come soon!"

Jolinar groans and moves slightly. "He... is correct." Rosha gets out.

"Shh, be quiet. You're badly injured."

"Yes. I am dying."

"No, don't say that. We'll take you with us. Our medical science is fairly good," Daniel insists.

Rosha smiles a little then coughs up blood. "You are kind, but... do not... lie."

"There must be something we can do!" Sam insists.

"You can... Be... Jolinar's host." Rosha stammers.

"Host!" Sam says, looking shocked.

"Sorry, I really wish I could do that, but I can't," Daniel says.

Jack shakes his head. "No - I'm sorry."

"Jaffa cannot be hosts." Teal'c says.

"She could... leave again. Find... another host."

"Really?" Sam says, intrigued.

The door opens while they are focused on Jolinar and a small group of Jaffa enters, immediately shooting at SG-1. They jump to safety, but not before Sam is hit in the shoulder. She falls down with a cry.

Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel kill the Jaffa and runs to Sam, who is alive but barely conscious.

"Damn!" Jack exclaims. "Sokar must have a sarcophagus!"

"We cannot get to it - more guards are surely coming," Teal'c says. "We need to leave, O'Neill."

"Jolinar... can possibly heal her. Injuries... less than... mine,"Rosha manages, weakly.

"She can heal Carter and leave her again?" Jack asks.

"Maybe. Eventually. Samantha is... badly injured. Healing her... takes energy. Time... months... before strong enough."

Jack wavers, but then nods. "It's something. A possibility. Better than being dead, that's for sure. Carter?"

Sam is unconscious. Daniel shakes her gently and she opens her eyes. "Sam. If you become Jolinar's host, she may be able to heal you. And maybe leave you. In some months."

"But you... must choose now!" Rosha says.

"I... I will be. Her host then." Sam decides.

"Get her... over here. Open mouth." Rosha tells them weakly.

They do, and after a few moments were Jolinar and Rosha make their goodbyes, Jolinar jumps into Sam.

Sam's eyes glow, and after a moment Jolinar speaks. " **I can heal her, but we should get out of here immediately. Rosha..."** She looks to her former host, sadly.

"She is dead." Jack says. "I'm sorry."

Jolinar nods weakly. "Shoot her. Three times with the zat'nik'tel - so Sokar cannot revive her and torture her."

Jack nods. "Of course." He does as she asks, and then they carefully carry Jolinar to the nearest teltac.

Teal'c starts the engines and opens the roof following Jolinar's orders, and they fly out.

* * *

"How are they?" Jack asks.

"Unconscious," Daniel tells him. He looks nervous at them. "Do you think they'll survive? And that Sam is still in there?"

Jack is silent for some time. "Yes, they will live. Carter is not the kind of person to give up, and from what I have seen of Jolinar, neither is she. If she were, she wouldn't have survived for 1 1/2 year in that place. As for whether Carter is still in there? Yes, I have given it some thought, and I do think the answer is yes. Rosha and Jolinar were real, separate... people. I don't think Jolinar tricked us, I really really don't think that."

Daniel nods. "I agree, I just needed to hear you say it too." He sighs. "We're going home, that's something. How far away are we?"

"I have no idea. We'll have to ask Carter or Jolinar when they wake up. Teal'c has flown teltacs before, apparently, but only short distances and I suspect much of it is something the Goa'uld didn't tell the Jaffa - even the First Primes. Earlier when I asked Teal'c, he said he thinks this ship has a top speed of ten times the speed of light, but that he didn't know exactly how far it was to Earth."

"Ten times the speed of light sounds pretty good. It can't take that long, I guess." Daniel smiles.

* * *

"Sam?" Daniel asks, when she finally moves.

" **Jolinar."**

"Okay. Uh, are you okay?"

" **I am fine. We both are."**

"Can I talk to Sam? She _is_ in there, right?"

" **Of course she is. And of course you can."** Jolinar dips her head, as they had seen her do sometimes on the planet, when she and Rosha switched control.

"Hi, Daniel. It's me, Sam." She smiles at him. "And I realize I can't prove that, but it really us."

Daniel nods. "I believe you." He smiles. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sam sits up. "Where are we? In the Galaxy, I mean."

"You've been out for almost four hours," Jack says, entering the room. "Teal'c says we're still in Sokar's domain, near a planet called 'Yurak'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, Jolinar knows it. It'll take another half day for us to get out of Sokar's territory, if we continue on a direct course - as the one we've taken from Delmak."

"Half a day just to get out of his territory? At ten times the speed of light?" Jack asks.

Sam laughs. "A teltac can go much faster than that. At ten times the speed of light, it would take twenty years just to cross Sokar's territory."

"Ah, big domain."

"Small to average, actually, according to Jolinar. Space is big, you know." Sam smiles. "Even at this ships top speed, it'll take a month to get to Earth."

"We're that far away?" Jack asks.

"Sokar's planets are pretty far from Earth, yeah. And again, space is vast. Jolinar suggests we land on the nearest planet that is fairly safe."

"And then gate to Earth. Sounds like a good idea," Daniel says. "We can be home tonight!"

"Or not - we don't have our GDOs and even if we did, our codes would have long since been locked out. It's been more than a month, you know." Jack says. "So what did you plan to do?"

"The Colonel is right," Sam says. "Jolinar suggests we go to her Tok'ra base, and then go to Earth with the nearest cargo ship the Tok'ra have access to."

"Tok'ra base... not sure I feel comfortable with that, Carter," Jack says.

"Jolinar needs to get back home and report, and if she's ever to find another host so I can leave her, then we need the Tok'ra to help anyway," Sam tells them.

Jack nods. "All right, I guess that makes sense. It's just... a whole base full of Goa'uld - even good ones that call themselves Tok'ra - it worries me."

Sam laughs. "Don't worry. As soon as they have verified Jolinar is who she says she is, they'll be grateful to us for helping her escape." She bows her head, giving Jolinar control.

" **You have nothing to fear. They will not attempt to make you hosts, if that is your concern. We do not take unwilling hosts."** Jolinar tells them, a very convinced look on her face.

"I believe you," Jack says after a few moments.

Daniel nods. "I do too."

"Okay - go talk to Teal'c about the planet you want to go to," Jack says. "You're sure it's safe?"

" **I am. It belongs to a minor Goa'uld, who is loosely allied with Sokar. The planet no longer has much easily accessible naquadah, so he has abandoned it."**

"Okay, then."

Jolinar nods. **"I will go talk to Teal'c - and thank you. For all you have done to help me."**

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Rosha too," Jack says.

Jolinar is silent, looking down for a while. " **I miss her, and I always will, but she was happy to get off Netu, and happy that I will live. She hoped our people could become friends, and I will do all in my power to see that happen."**

"I think that would be great. We can sure use some technologically advanced friends," Jack says. "So for what it's worth, I'll help you achieve that."

Jolinar got up and went to the flight deck to tell Teal'c about the planet they would be going to. She was already getting along fairly well with Sam, something neither of them had expected would happen, and particularly not so quickly. Perhaps, in time, they would become friends, and then Jolinar would not have to leave her.

It would be a good first step towards a strong relationship between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri.


End file.
